utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Aria Otone
Supplemental Information Hair color:'''Black ' '''Eye Colour':Brown Outfit: '''(See CONCEPT ART) '''Nationality/Race:Malaysian-Japanese Voice Configuration Otone's voicebanks contains CV ONLY. {C {C ACT 1 was NOT added because ACT 2 already existed. ACT 2:-''' http://www.mediafire.com/?vxn3tyraiyoe577 (Supports Romaji & Hiragana) 'ACT 2.5:-'''http://www.mediafire.com/?bed4fbgx7de2kb4 (Oto.ined version of ACT 2.Supports Romaji & Hiragana) ('ERROR:'''Act 2 was '''RANDOMLY recorded using Audacity,so basicly some vocals are MISSING.ACT 2.5 was the oto.inied version of ACT 2,so obviously some vocals are still missing.) Young Otone:-''' Set her original flag to '''g-20. ACT 3:-''' COMING SOON. Extra Character Relations *KIM (BOYFRIEND) *Tim (Friend) *Kagamine Rin & Len (Idols) *Kikuo Shouta (Playmates) *Utaune Nami (UTAU Idol) W.I.Ps *Negaune Aria *Otone Arashi *Append Append (Future of Otone Aria) *Power,Cold and Serious Trivia *Back then,before Otone received her last name,she was only known as Aria because at that time,she was the 'Voca-self '''of her creator.(The opposite side,in other words,the creator's Tsundere side)'' *When receiving her last name,the creator could not decide whether she should name her voca-self as Otone or Negaune.So she decided to create another voca-self (the positive side of her) and named her Negaune Aria while her negative voca-self was named Otone Aria. Facts *Eventhough her first name is Aria,she's often addressed as Otone because Aria is what the creator's called. *She's the creator's negative side. *The word '''S.O.S was imprinted ontop of her headphone.S.O.S stands for the meaning of her last name-Otone'' (Sound of Sounds)'' *Otone can sometimes be a little childish. *Otone is not a very trustworthy person. (Meaning she doesn't always keep her promises) *Otone has a habit of saying'' ' Shit! or 'Oh shit! ' . *Otone enjoys finding out informations about Vocaloids & Utauloids so that she can learn something new (Which is why she can sometimes be seen reading a book about them). *Otone prefers to be alone in shady/dark places,she doesn't quite like the bright sun. *Otone can be short-tempered. *She '''HATES being disturb whenever she's in the middle of doing something. *She CAN'T STAND'' ''when somone compared her to somones who's better than her. *She doesn't like being told what to do. *She doesn't quite trust somone who's new to her. *Otone can be exremely overprotective over somone she really cares about. (Example-Her closest friends) *Whenever Otone is angry/ in a bad mood,she prefers to be alone,not being disturbed cause otherwise,she'll snap.But later,she'll get back to her normal mood. *Other than drawing,she also likes to play with Kiku during her free time. *Otone's hairstyle was actually an imitation of Kagamine Len's hairstyle.The creator seems to like his hairstyle. *Otone is noted to be Kim's girlfriend but she doesn't like to admit it. *Otone hates it when she sees Kim with another girl.It makes her feel extremely jealous,but luckily'she's able to hide her feelings well.'' (She'll actually be extremely mean to Kim) '' *She claims that Kim was her property. *She sometimes likes to spoil herself to Kim and will let him do as he pleases to her. *Otone will always blush whenever Kim untied his hair-this made him looked like a bishounen. *Otone used to had dreams that she was married to somone married and in one of the dreams,they had a baby son.However,Otone claims that she has never seen the man's face but she says that somehow,she knows who he is,plus,her age remained 14 in those dreams.(Noted that the man who was her husband ''in her dreams was Kim.-'This was actually based on the dreams that her creator used to experienced.) *Although she often says that Rin (Kagamine Rin) is annoying,but she actually thinks of her as her best friend aswell as an idol-''which she never admits.'' *Otone actually has a sister named '''Negaune Aria,who was created based on her creator's positive side.She loves her dearly and will never 'harm her.Otone & Negaune were both the '''same '''age.It is not confirmed whether the creator will turn Negaune into an UTAU or not. *Otone always claimed that she '''HATES '''girly(''as in cute,frilly,stuffed animals,dolls,desserts,sweets,etc) stuffs but actually,she's a fond of them.(It's just that she's too embarrased to show her feminine side since people only know her for her boyish side.) *Otone will stop aging at age 25. (Which the creator thinks it's an age between teen & adult) *Stated by the creator,Otone will receive her Append at either age 16 '''OR 17. *Between Rin & Len,Otone looks up to Len the most. (Which explains her hairstyle that's almost similar to Len's) Usage Clause *'NEVER' claim that the character belongs to you. *'NEVER '''pitch the voicebank if you want to use it on your UTAU. *'DO NOT''' change the given appearance. (ONLY the creator herself is allowed to do so) *'ALLOWED' to be used freely. *'DO NOT' do anything to damage the character's name or image. *Please CREDIT THE CREATOR '''once you've used the character. *Permission is ''encouraged''. *Solos/Duets/Choruses are '''ALLOWED. If one is caught breaking the rules,please REPORT to the creator IMMEDIATELY. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character (Aria/Usari/Ariko).Please''' DO NOT''' change anything here without my permission. Gallery Note:''ONLY significant/necessary '''artworks will be listed.Please DO NOT''' distribute illegally or edit without permission.'' Voca-self.jpg|Otone's first appearance as a Voca-self.(Before she was turned into an UTAU) Otone Aria.jpg|Otone's current appearance. Chibi Aria.png|Otone's creator-Aria (Chibi) Category:AKU-MAloids Category:AKU-MAloids Category:AKU-MAloids Category:AKU-MAloids Category:AKU-MAloids Category:AKU-MAloids Category:AKU-MAloids Category:AKU-MAloids Official Character Profiles | Voicebanks from Malaysia | Female Utauloid | Female UTAULOID | | UTAU Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles